This Strange Muggle Torturing Facility
by noliolio
Summary: When Ginny is caught using magic outside of school for the second time in one summer, the ministry of magic sentences her to a year in muggle school. Just when she thinks it can't get any worse, she finds out who will be joining her on her adventure. DMGW
1. Chapter 1

Ginny ran up the stairs of the Burrow and into her room. She collapsed on her bed and screamed into her pillow. Why the hell couldn't her family just leave her alone? She took out her journal and her purple gel pen. She wrote down the date.

_Why can't they just leave me alone?! I'm perfectly capable of handling myself just as well as any of my brothers, if not better! Okay, so I accidentally used magic outside of school once. They let me off the hook! It wasn't even that bad... I wasn't really thinking about it... And then after that I'm the bad girl who can't be trusted. Apparently muggle parents do this weird thing to their children, called 'grounding'. It's when you do something wrong and instead of getting a howler or something, they don't let you out of the house and you can't do anything until they say you can. And when my dad found out about it, he was just loooking for an excuse to use it. And then I use magic just one time, but I honestly thought I was in danger! I couldn't sleep one night, and so I got up to go for a walk, and I heard a noise, and then I heard it again, and I got really freaked out, and so I shot a curse into the air, and then another one and then I ran away before I could see what it was. I think I'm going to go for a walk now... even though it's pretty late... oh well. I'll be back soon... buhbye!_

_Ginny_

She snuck silently down the stairs, and out the door. She took out her 'i-Pod' (some weird muggle invention her dad got from work, which he thought was the most amazing thing in the world) and put the 'headphones' in her ears. She walked slowly around her house and through the garden, then around the woods, and then into the small woods near her house. She knew knew her way through the woods pretty well, even in the dark. She kept walking for what seemed like forever. She didn't know the woods went on this long. She heard something, but she reassured herself that it was just an animal. She kept walking and sat down on the cold wet ground and closed her eyes. She rested for a little bit and decided that she would start heading back. She heard another noise, but decided to ignore it. She heard another noise, closer. She freaked out a bit, and sped up her pace. The rustling noise sounded even closer now and after a while she was running quickly through the woods, but she hadn't found her way out. She paused for a breath and crouched down to hide in the bushes. The noise was getting closer and closer. It sounded so close it could have been right next to her. She saw feet next to the bush and a hand reaching slowly down to the bush. Any moment now and he would push away enough branches to reveal her completely. She had no choice. She slowly moved her hand to the back of her jacket and pulled out her wand. She slowly moved to the other side of the bush and wiggled her way out.

She stood up and before realizing who the other person was screamed "IMPEDIMENTA!"

The other person blocked the curse. She screamed several curses, but the strange person blocked them all.

"Ginevra Weasley!" An older female voice yelled. "Stop that right now!"

"Mum? What are you doing here?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"I heard you leave, and I went to see where you were going. Why did you leave? Do you know how I would have felt if I had woken up and checked on you and you weren't there?!"

"Sorry, Mum..." Ginny mumbled.

"We'll talk about this when we get home. Let's go." Ginny's mother said. She was not yelling, but you practically smell the anger in her voice.

She had been outside for a while, and by the time they got home, Ginny was freezing. Her teeth were chattering, and her mother's angry glares did not make her feel any warmer.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, do you know what you have done?!" her mother yelled angrily. Ginny took a seat at the table.

"I know, I left the house, I didn't tell anyone, bad bad bad. I know."

"Ginny, I don't think you understand! You used magic outside of school again! School is starting so shortly! You're going into your fourth year of Hogwarts, and look at the trouble you've gotten yourself into already! I bet that they've already noticed that you used magic! What do you plan to do now?!" She's yelling now, and George and Charlie, who are the other light sleepers in the house, have already woken up and come downstairs to see what all the yelling is about.

"Mum, please calm down, we'll sort this all out in the morning..." Ginny mumbled, rubbing her tired eyes with her knuckles.

"Sort this all out?! SORT THIS ALL OUT?! Are you kidding me?! Damn straight we are going to sort this all out!"

'Oh crap.' Ginny thought. 'Mum only swears when she's extremely angry.'

"Mum, please, let's just go back to bed." Ginny groaned. Mr. Weasley walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where the giant scene was taking place.

"Molly? What's going on?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Dad, please calm her down and tell her we can deal with this in the morning..." Ginny complained.

"Deal with what in the morning? What's going on?" Arthur asked.

" Ginny left the house in the middle of the night, and used magic outside of school, again!" Molly yelled.

"What?!" Mr. Weasley yelled, and he's usually the calmer of the two.

"Dad, please, morning..." Ginny sighed.

Mr. Weasley took a deep breath. "Everyone go back to bed, we are going to deal with this first thing in the morning." Ginny quickly walked out of the kitchen, hurrying to the stairs and into her bedroom. She flopped down on her bed and feel asleep immediately. The suns rays gently shining through the purple curtains over her windows was a pleasant way to wake up to a day that Ginny knew would be terrible. She walked downstairs without changing or brushing her teeth or hair, even though she knew Harry would be there. She honestly didn't care what she looked like, or what anybody thought of what she looked like, especially in the morning. She sat down at the table and ate the large breakfast that her mother had prepared. She thought as she ate, about how her day would go, if the ministry had found out about her using magic, if there would be a hearing, if she would be expelled. That was not an option. Beauxbaton might work for some girls, but definitely not Ginny. She was strong and fiery and spunky, and an all girls school was just not for her. Ms. Weasley and Ginny ate silently, and the only real conversation going on was Mr. Weasley asking Harry about exactly how a bath loofa worked. Everyone finished breakfast and Ginny silently cleared the table, as she did on most mornings.

"Ginny..." Her mother said quietly, as she went to go put the dishes in the sink. "Your father talked to the ministry yesterday, and you have a hearing tomorrow at noon."

Ginny sighed. She knew this was coming sooner or later. "Okay. Mum... I'm sorry about last night. Leaving and all, I just couldn't sleep and I wanted to go for a walk-"

Her mother cut her off. "Please, Ginevra, excuses aren't necessary. I understand. It's alright." Her voice sounded so dead and lacking emotion that Ginny knew she was upset. If Ginny did anything else, it would take more than the whole British army to calm her down. She had to be less careless, and deal with this like an adult.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! It's a Draco/ Ginny story but I'm trying to make it with as little OOC as I can. Please review! It would be amazingly awesome of you! Constructive criticism is always welcome, because I just want to improve... aaannnddd... I think that's it... okay, well thanks for reading!

noli


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny's mother woke her up at eight o'clock the next morning to get ready for her hearing. She almost complained and asked for a few more minutes, but she was going to deal with this like an adult, and adults certainly do not beg their mothers to sleep in for ten minutes.

"Okay mum..." Ginny mumbled and tried to wipe the sleep out of her eyes.

"Ginny, darling, try to wear something nice okay?" Her mother asked in the kindest voice Ginny had heard her use in three days. Her mother left the room and Ginny rolled off the bed and onto the floor with an yelp.

'Great.' She thought sarcastically. 'Now not only do I have to stand in front of a bunch of stereotypical bastards and beg my innocence, but my ass will hurt in thee process...'She sighed and stood up. She dressed herself in a flowing knee length black skirt (actually it was one of the only two skirts she had) and a off white tank top wit a short sleeved jean jacket over it, all of which were pretty worn down, since the jean jacket was from a few years ago, and the skirt was an old one of Hermione's. She looked decent though, and pretty fancy, since there weren't many days when she wore a skirt. She walked down the stairs and into the bathroom. That's the good thing about waking up early. No one is ever in the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and combed the knots out of her fiery red hair that reached just past her shoulders.

"Mum!" she yelled. "I'm ready!" She walked out of the bathroom, and saw her father in his suit, ready to go as well. "Mum, you aren't going?" Ginny asked in a slightly melancholy voice.

"Oh, Ginny, I'm sorry, but I couldn't just leave the boys here alone for that long! Who knows what would go wrong!" She laughed a bit. "And your father was going there anyway, so he volunteered to take you."

Ginny sighed. 'Adult. Handle this like an adult...' she reminded herself.

"It's okay, mum. I'll see you when I get back." Ginny said quietly. She picked up her back with her journal and the book that she was currently reading. When they finally arrived at the ministry Ginny took her seat in the waiting place, and pulled out her journal.

_I'm reading this book called King Dork by Frank Portman. It's an American book, and actually quite funny. It's about this boy who is at an American high school. He makes everybody there sound terrible! I'm sure it can't be that bad... It's not like that at Hogwarts. Almost everybody gets along with everybody else. Except the Slytherins of course, but the Gryffindors get along with the rest of the houses. I'm kind of nervous. What am I going to say? What are they going to ask me? What will my punishment be? Will the expel me from Hogwarts? No no no Ginny! Calm down! Stop worrying. You'll be fine... I think they're calling my name. I better go._

_Ginny_

Ginny put the bottle of ink and the quill back in her bag, along with her journal. She followed her father into he giant room. The way it was set up made the person at the stand very intimidated. The judge was at a podium high above the seat that Ginny was supposed to take her seat in. There were seats surrounding her, crowded with members of the jury. She began to freak out, but then she remembered she was dealing with this like an adult. She gathered up her nerve and calmly walked over and sat in the dreaded seat. The minister began firing questions at her before she could even gather her thoughts. Didn't Harry have one of these earlier in the summer? Where's Dumbledore? Why isn't he here to protect _me_? Oh, right... because I actually did use magic outside of school when I wasn't in any real danger. But I thought I was, so doesn't that count for something? I didn't hurt anyone, that might help me.

"Miss Weasley?" The minister asked. "Are you listening?"

"Yes, sorry." Ginny said. She hadn't been paying attention.

"Do you admit to using magic outside of school?" He asked.

"Yes sir, but-" The minister cut her off.

"And you are aware that you are not allowed to use magic outside of school, are you not?"

"Yes sir, but-" He cut her off again.

"And you were in no real danger, is that correct?"

"In my defense sir-" He cut her off again.

"Please Miss Weasley just answer the question."

Ginny sighed "No sir, I was not."

"So you deliberately broke the rules, just because, for absolutely no reason?" He interrogated.

"Sir, I didn't say-" He cut her off.

"Ginevra Weasley you are hereby expelled-" Now she was the one cutting him off. Ginny was a sweet girl, but if you pushed her far enough she definitely had quite a temper.

"You have not let me speak a word in my own defense since the very beginning of the trial! Now if you would please be so kind as to just fucking listen to me, that would be quite helpful!" She said angrily. That was adult-like... She honestly had not intended to swear.

The minister made a face. "Continue Miss. Weasley..." he said quietly, and obviously taken aback.

"As you know, this is the second time this year that I have used magic outside of school. The last time was basically the same as this. I was out for a walk late at night, when I was frightened by noises. This time it was my mother, who was coming to find me. I thought she was someone dangerous, so I shot a curse at her, but she blocked it. I honestly thought that I was in real danger, and I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think it was necessary." Ginny continued, trying to sound as adult-like as possible.

"Miss Weasley, is that all?" he asked, a bit rudely.

"Yes, sir..." Ginny said.

"We are trying this new punishment with another student caught using magic outside of school."

"And what might that be?" Ginny asked, hopeful that it had nothing to do with being expelled from Hogwarts.

"You and another student from Hogwarts who has used magic outside of school will be sent to a muggle school in America for approximately five months. You will not have to repeat your fourth year at Hogwarts, and when the five months are up, you can return. Do you accept?" He asked.

"Yes, I do. Thank you sir." Ginny said. She walked off of the stand, and went to see her father, who had been waiting for her the whole time.

"What happened?" He asked her eagerly.

"I'm not expelled..." She said weakly.

"Ginny, my girl, that's great!" He said happily.

"There's more... I should probably tell the whole family together." Ginny continued. The smile disappeared from her fathers face.

"Okay sweetheart..." he said. When they got home, Ginny walked directly up to her mother.

"Mum, I think I should tell the whole family this together." She said boldly. Mrs. Weasley called everyone down from upstairs.

"Gin!" Ron yelled. "What happened?" he asked, with a mix of happiness and anger in his voice.

"Sit and I'll tell you." She said calmly. She took her seat and took a deep breath.

"They've agreed to let me stay at Hogwarts. But for five months I have to go to a muggle school in America. They won't make me repeat my fourth year at Hogwarts, and I can return when the five months are up. It was either that or expulsion." She said with as little emotion in her voice as possible.

"Ginny, you'll be all alone! You won't know anyone! I'll go with you." Harry said.

"Harry, you can't just decide that you're going with me." Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "And I won't be all alone. Another student from Hogwarts used magic outside of school and they will be joining me."

"Who's the other student?" A curious George asked.

"I'm not sure..."

Just then an owl flew in from the window and dropped a letter on the Weasley's table directly in front of Ginny. It was from the Ministry She opened it and quickly skimmed the letter. And the person who is going to be going with you on your trip to America is...

Ginny's eyes widened, and for a second she forgot how to breathe.

"Gin!" Charlie yelled.

"Ginny! Snap out of it!" Bill snapped him finger in front of her face. She could hardly move.

"Ginny, what the hell is it?" Fred asked. He stood up to go look at the letter and see what had shocked Ginny so much.

"BLOODY HELL!" Fred yelled. "Noooo way is my little sister going to be in a foreign country with that disgusting dirt bag!"

Ginny sighed... this was going to be interesting...

A/N- Cliff hanger kind of but you can probably guess who it is. I hope you liked it! Review pleaseeeee!

noli


	3. Chapter 3

_WHAT?!?! Draco Malfoy and me! Me and Draco Malfoy! Together! In a strange place?! In a strange country?! Mum and dad were soo angry they called the ministry but they said it was either this or expulsion so I guess I'm going to a strange school in a strange country with a very strange person. Well this should be fun. School shopping in muggle stores... I wonder how it works. I think the ministry said something about a place called 'Walmart'. Dad's excited. He wants to see all these fancy muggle inventions. Like a calculator for instance. I've never even heard of a calculator before. Harry said it was some weird technology to figure out math problems. I think that's kind of stupid. And my favorite was cellular phones. They're weird. It's this device with numbers on it, just like a calculator, but it doesn't figure out math problems. Instead you press seven buttons and it calls other people's phones. I didn't understand how you knew which numbers to press. Harry said each person has a different number and you have to remember it or write it down. I still didn't really understand but I kind of do I guess... Muggles sure are weird. And oblivious. How do they not know that there are actually witches and wizards in the world? I mean, we hide it as well as we can, but there have been some instances where any muggle in their right mind would have noticed that there was magic in the world. Well, I have to go. We're going to go muggle school shopping!_

_Ginny_

The Weasleys entered Walmart with an open mind. They headed to the school supplies section. Ginny grabbed several binders, pens (not an ink and quill, apparently muggles use pens), pencils, lined and graph paper, a required overly expensive calculator, a bunch of notebooks, and a few folders. She bought a backpack, which is this thing that people use to carry all of their supplies. It was actually called a 'messenger bag' and it had one strap that went across her shoulder. It was dark purple and had this light purple flowery pattern on it. She was pretty happy with her selection. In a few short days she would be on a plane to America! (With Draco Malfoy right her side).

She was on her way to the muggle airport, which was actually pretty scary. There were a bunch of people and they were standing in a line and going through these to little bars, which apparently was called 'security'. Her family took forever to say goodbye, but finally they had to leave.

She wanted to get through security and on the plane before she saw Draco Malfoy, but nooo, that couldn't happen.

"Weasley." She heard a familiar voice from behind her. She turned around to see a tall blonde boy standing before her.

"Oh what a pleasant surprise..." She rolled her eyes.

"What, aren't you happy to see me?" He laughed.

"Ecstatic." More sarcasm.

"Come on Weasley, you know you love me." He was so unbelievably narcissistic.

"Well who wouldn't love a guy who spends more time in front of the mirror than a teenage girl?" She shot back.

"Just because you don't care that you look ugly doesn't mean I have to." She had no comeback, but luckily she didn't need one because it was her turn to go through security. She took her shoes and coat off and put all her carry on luggage in a box that went through another weird muggle security thing. It was weird and she felt kind of violated. She was fine wlaking through, but they found something unusual about her luggage. They opened it up and looked through it. As it turned out, the thing they found the strangest was her wand.

"What's this?" The strange security man asked her.

"Oh, it's a family heirloom... I know it just looks like some random stick, but it's really special to me. It was my grandmothers. My grandfather made it for her." She lied.

The security man nodded and handed it back to her.

"Next!" They called. They didn't take notice to Draco's wand. She made it through security and went to the waiting room C12. She took a seat and pulled out King Dork.

"What kind of muggle trash are you reading Weaslette?" He asked, grabbing the book out of Ginny's hands.

"It's about this muggle kid who is in high school in America. It's weird. But it's good." She added.

Dracolaughed and handed her the book.

"Hey, Malfoy?" She said in her sweetest voice.

He looked at her strangely and answered in a snide voice. "Yeah?"

"Don't piss me off or you'll be sorry." She glared.

"What are you gonna do to me Weaslette? Get your nasty muggle-loving family to kill me?" He glared back. That was it. He could insulted her, but her family? She was pissed now.

"How could you Draco?!" She screamed.

"Weasel what are you doing?" He mumbled.

"I thought you loved me! But you were with that slut! I can't believe you! I hate you Draco Malfoy! I hate you!" She screamed trying not to laugh.

She fell onto the ground, sobbing and screaming. By now everyone within the next four waiting sections was staring.

"Weasley, get up." She said, grabbing her arm and trying to pull her up.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed.

"Weasley, you're being ridiculous!" He had no clue what to do.

"I loved you Draco Malfoy! Through everything! I always loved you! How long have you been cheating?!" She wouldn't lower her voice. She stood up. "I hate you Draco Malfoy! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" And then before he knew it, she slapped him hard across the face, and ran into the nearest bathroom. And then, not knowing what else to do, he burst out laughing. Eventually people stopped staring and walked away. Ginny came back a few minuted later and pulled her book out again.

"Weasley what the bloody hell was that?" He asked her angrily.

"Just a taste of what you'll get if you keep pissing me off." She mumbled. Their plane was here and they took their seats. Draco noticed the difference between first class and coach immediately.

"Why can't we sit up there?" He asked Ginny.

"We didn't but those tickets. We bought the tickets for coach, not first class." She explained.

"But I have plenty of money. I should be up there, with the other rich people." He complained.

"Your daddy didn't buy these tickets, Malfoy. The ministry bought them. And this is where we're going to sit. Now stop complaining!" She took the seat by the window, and he sat down next to her.

The flight was not fun in the slightest, but it was over eventually. They got off the plane and picked up their luggage. Outside there was a bus for students going to the school. They were going to a boarding school called 'City Honors'. They put their luggage in the back and got on the bus. When they got there, it was a huge brick school that looked really old. They walked in to see a bunch of teachers with checklists. People with last names A through H went to the first woman, who was really small with gray hair. I through Q went to the middle aged man. Draco walked over to him. R through Z went to a lady who looked like she was in her late twenties. Ginny walked over to her.

"Name?" The woman asked.

"Oh, uh, Weasley." She answered.

"Ginevra?"

"Yeah."

"Nice name. It's different." She smiled and handed Ginny a key. "Room 23" The woman said.

"Thanks."

Ginny walked away, excited to meet her new roommates.

A/N- I hope you liked it! I don't know how much I like this chapter... I kind of just wanted to get them to the school as quick as possible. The next chapter will have new people... sooo review if you would be so kind...

noli


	4. Chapter 4

After a good amount of wandering around, she finally found room 23. The door was already open and there were four beds, just like at Hogwarts. She wondered about her roommates and what they would be like.

Somebody was already there. She was sitting on the floor unpacking her clothes quietly. Her dirty blonde hair was so long that when she was sitting on the floor it actually touched the ground. She looked up at Ginny with eyes as bright green as Harry's, but quickly looked away without a word. After a few more minutes another girl came in. She had shoulder length hair that reached down to her shoulders. It was that bleached blonde almost white kind of hair color that was almost like Luna's, only it was obvious that she dyed it. She was laughing into a cellphone by her ear. Ginny would have started unpacking herself, but she didn't know where to put her clothes. There were two dressers, each with four drawers. She guessed that each person got two drawers, so she went to the dresser that the long haired girl wasn't at, and began to unpack her clothes into the bottom two drawers. The last girl finally came in. She had black, which was dyed, and a lot of black make-up. Her hair reached to her mid-back, just a little longer than Ginny's.

"Okay, so, let's like, introduce ourselves or whatevs okay?" The bleach blonde said. "I'll go first. I'm Jenny. What about you?" She said, pointing to the girl with the dark make-up.

"I'm Joan Jett." The girl responded. The girl with the green eyes laughed. "What's so funny?" The girl asked, with a tone of rudeness.

"No you're not." The girl with the green eyes was still laughing. "Joan Jett was that girl from the Runaways." She said knowingly

The girl looked a bit taken aback. "Okay, fine. The names Jessie." She mumbled. "What about you?" She asked the girl.

"Julia..." she responded quickly, and turned back around.

"Oh, I'm Ginevra. Call me Ginny." Ginny introduced herself.

Jessie laughed. "Nice accent. You from Britain?"

Ginny laughed, realizing her accent. "Oh, yes."

"Oh my god! That is so cool! Hey, like all our names start with J! That is so funny!" The girl realized excitedly.

"Actually," Ginny corrected her. "My name starts with G."

The girls face fell a little bit. "Oh, well it's still cool."

"This is my first time in America actually." Ginny found that sort of funny.

"Really?" Jessie asked. "That's kind of cool. I hope you like it."

There was an awkward silence that was quickly broken as a tall angry blonde boy burst into the room.

"Ginny, the people in this country are so ignorant! They-!" He stopped himself after realizing there were other girls in the room. "I'm Draco Malfoy." He said, smirking.

Jessie laughed. "Draco and Ginevra. You British people have strange names."

Jenny stood up and shook Draco's hand. "I'm Jennifer." She introduced herself, flashing him a flirtatious smile.

Jessie laughed. "I'm Jessie." She said, nodding her head at him.

Draco looked the two girls up and down several times before noticing the petite girl on the floor. He smiled."And who might you be?" he asked her.

"Oh, uh, Julia." She said quietly. He walked over to her and offered her a hand to help her up, she hesitated, and then accepted, as Draco pulled her to her feet. She was extremely skinny with a small chest, and she was only about five feet tall. She was very shy, and her hair reached her lower back. She wasn't exactly the type of girl Draco went for, and it kind of surprised her that he even bothered to talk to her at all, especially since she was a muggle. And Draco hated muggles more than muggleborns and blood-traitors.

He tucked her hair behind her ear. "Well then I'll see you later." He flashed her an amazing smile and walked out of the room.

"Oh my god, who was that!" Jenny gushed. "He was majorly hot!"

"Yeah, he was." Jessie agreed. "He seemed to take a liking to Julia though."

Julia blushed, but didn't say anything.

"Malfoy's an arse." Ginny scoffed.

"This is America sweetie. We say ass." Jessie joked.

Ginny laughed. "Well Malfoy is an ass, then." The word sounded strange.

"He didn't seem that bad." Julia muttered from the corner.

"Hmm, maybe this trip has changed him already." Ginny suggested. She didn't want to ruin the girl's hopes.

"We should probably be getting to dinner now." Jenny suggested, and the girls left the room. She found Draco and they sat down at a table. They were nothing like the long Hogwarts tables. There were different size tables, almost like in a restaurant, but not.

"So, how do you like it here?" She asked him, trying to be as friendly as possible. He was the only person she really knew here, she might as well be as friendly as she could.

He snorted. "They're muggles. That one roommate of yours though..." He smirked.

"Which one?" She asked.

"The tiny one, with the green eyes and no boobs." He said flatly.

"You can't just say stuff like that!" Ginny said, slightly appalled.

He laughed. "Why not?"

"Because it's mean!" Ginny exclaimed.

"It's true. You don't have too much up there either you know." He smirked.

She widened her eyes, and she folded her arms across her chest.

"This conversation is getting awkward. Subject change." Ginny suggested. "There's a lot of sports at this school. You should try out." She suggested.

Draco scoffed. "With these half wits? I don't think so."

"It was just a suggestion." Ginny said, putting her hands up in surrender.

"So, how's 'tenth grade'? Ginny asked.

"Good I guess. The people here, though..." He mumbled. "How's ninth grade?" He asked her.

"Fine. Classes haven't started yet though."

"You haven't had a chance to fail yet?" He smirked.

"Shut up, Draco." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh so it's Draco now is it? Since when have we become friends."

"I just thought that since we were in a strange country and we didn't know anyone, we might as well be friendly towards each other, but if you oppose then, fine. We'll hate each other forever." She said.

"No, that sounds like a fine idea,_Ginevra_." He smirked. The way he said her name sent shivers down her spine. She swallowed and looked away. She had no comeback, which was strange. Normally, she had a lot of nerve, but all of the sudden, Draco Malfoy was making her nervous. They grabbed some dinner, which consisted of mashed potatoes, poorly mashed, green beans that were more brown that green, and chicken fingers. Draco looked at the food, then back at Ginny.

"There is no way I am eating this shit." Draco said, and pushed his plate away. He stood up and looked at Ginny expectantly.

After a long pause of him staring at her she responded "Yes?"

"Well, are you coming?" He asked.

She paused, then picked up both their trays and dumped them in the garbage. "Sure. But where are we going to get better food?" She questioned.

"I'll figure something out." Draco said, as they got up and left. They walked back to his room and sat down on his bed. He pulled out his wand.

"Draco! Are you insane! The whole reason we got sent here was because we used magic outside of school! We can't just use it because the food here is bad!"

Draco grumbled and put his wand back. "Okay, well do you have any better ideas? I wish we could go eat somewhere but we don't have vehicles and we sure as hell can't fly." Draco complained. Ginny grabbed the giant yellow book from the ground and dropped it on the bed. She looked for the taxi companies and dialed the number.

"Hello, can I please have a taxi pick us up at City Honors boarding school?" She said in a very professional tone. "Okay. Alright. Thank you." She hung up the phone. "A taxi will be here in fifteen minutes." Ginny stated, quite proud of her accomplishment. She had never actually used a telephone before.

"What's a taxi?" Draco asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"It's a car, but someone else drives. It's weird. A muggle thing." She said. He laughed.

They waited by the doors until the taxi came, and then immediately ran to the car. Since it was fall, it was raining quite a bit, and even though they were running, when they got to the taxi they were soaking wet.

"Take us to the nicest restaurant in the area." Draco demanded, and before too long, they were off.

"Malfoy, err- Draco." She corrected herself.

"Yes _Ginevra_?" He responded.

"You know, Ginny would be fine." She said, a bit annoyed that he kept calling her by her full name, yet at the same time flattered.

"But calling you Ginny wouldn't annoy you nearly as much." He said with a smirk.

She sighed. "Anyway, I don't have any money for the nicest restaurant in the area."

Draco blinked blankly. "I'll pay then." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Ginny's eyes widened. They were trying to be civil to one another, but paying for a dinner? Together? Alone? Ginny was over-thinking this too much. Or was she?

"Don't flatter yourself Weaslette, I just needed someone to go with me." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Back to Weaslette now are we?" She said, trying desperately to change the subject.

"Well, if you aren't happy with Ginevra then what else shall I call you?"

"Ginny! Ginny would be perfectly acceptable." She laughed a little, mostly out of annoyance.

"I think I'll stick with Ginevra. Or perhaps Gin... Which one do you prefer?" He said rudely.

"Oh whatever you like better I suppose, _Drakie-poo_." She smirked.

Draco's smirk disappeared immediately. The car pulled to a stop. "Just get out of the car, Ginny." He mumbled.

She grinned as she pulled herself out of the car, another battle won. Ginny two, Draco zero.

They ordered, and Ginny ate the fanciest food she had probably ever had. Draco did not seem impressed.

"Thanks. That was the best food I've had in a while." Ginny smiled.

"It was undercooked..." He mumbled.

"I don't even know what that means Draco." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Under. Cooked. What is there to understand?" Draco rolled his eyes, and Ginny began to feel stupid.

"In my house, you cook it, you eat it, no matter what. But I guess when you're filthy rich you don't need that rule." Ginny said, a bit taken aback by his rudeness.

"Well I guess it's necessary when you're a dirt poor blood traitor." He mumbled. Ginny's eyes widened, and she almost felt like she was going to cry. Why were his insults effecting her tonight? She had always ignored them before. She pushed her chair away and ran out of the restaurant. Draco sighed. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. He was never very good at apologizing. He waited a few minutes, payed the check, and followed her outside. She was standing there sopping wet. He walked up and stood next to her. She looked like she might have been crying, but he couldn't tell because of the rain dripping down her face. It was then that Draco realized that she wasn't wearing any makeup. She had never worn makeup, had she? He never really noticed before. Not that he cared. He was just noticing. Ginny wouldn't look at him. He had no idea what to do. So he did what guys do in the movies. He pulled her into a tight hug and wrapped his arms around her awkwardly. Now that he had thought about it, Draco had never really hugged anyone. Ever. Ginny was surprised by his gesture, and she didn't pull away. Se just kind of melted into the hug and let him hold her. The taxi came soon. They hopped in and were driven back to City Honors immediately, ready to change into warm clothes and get a good nights sleep after their long day. Talk about jet lag!

A/N- Hmmm... A little bit of DracoGinny in there I thought. Was it too OOC? I hope not... Reviewing would be so awesome you don't even know. Okay, well, yeah... Thanks for reading yadda yadda yadda. Oh, and I know these are supposed to go at the beginning, but I own nothing blah blah blah JK Rowling Blah blah blah. Plot line, roommates are mine, blah blah. Get it got it good. Okay.

noli


	5. Chapter 5

The first few days were placement testing. Before the trip the ministry had given them a small book about everything they would need to know about the muggle world. Ginny had noticed some similarities to her classes at Hogwarts, like math and Arithmancy, or Ancient Runes and History of Magic, and most definitely Muggle Studies. She had read and reread the bok, making sure she knew all of the information. Draco on the other hand, didn't look at the book hardly at all. They both had Geometry together, as well as gym and free periods.

"Ginny, what's 'American History'?" Draco asked her.

"What do you think it is? American. History." She rolled her eyes. She didn't mean to be bitchy, but school was stressing her out a bit. The class she hated the most though, was geometry. It was an advanced course, and even though she had done well on the test, the class was a whole different story. She just couldn't wrap her brain around all of the equations. It was nearly impossible for her, and not only that, but Draco was amazing at it. He didn't find it difficult at all. He hated the teacher though.

Draco and Ginny were in the school library, finishing homework. Ginny sighed in frustration, but Draco ignored it. She sighed again, this time a bit louder, but he didn't respond. "Draco! I need help!" She said as loudly as she could in a library.

"With?" He said, not bothering to look up.

"Geometry." She replied, a bit embarrassed.

He laughed, and explained exactly what to do for about the third time.

"Okay..." Ginny said, still not sure she actually understood.

"Gin, it's really not that hard. You have to find the angle, and they give you the length of the side."

"Oh okay..." Ginny said, though she was really only thinking about the fact that he had called her Gin. There were a lot of people in the library, and it was starting to get noisy.

"Ginny, let's go back to my room where it's quieter okay?"

"Okay." She quickly agreed, and packed up all her books, desperate to leave the library.

They left the library and headed for Draco's dorm. They settled on his bed with their books and began to work diligently, without much conversation. A tall guy with shaggy brown hair entered the room. He looked up at Ginny and smiled. Ginny noticed his amazing teeth and smiled back.

"Hello and who are you?" He shook her hand.

"Ginevra." She responded sweetly. "But, you can call me Ginny."

"Okay Ginny. Well, I'm Brendan. Are you new?" He asked.

"Yes, actually I am."

"I thought so. I would have noticed you before."

Draco scoffed, and Ginny elbowed him in the side.

"Well then Ginny, I guess I'll talk to you later." He winked and walked out of the room. Draco glared at her.

"What?" Ginny replied.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" He said angrily.

"Oh me having a civil conversation with someone? I didn't know that upset you so much." She rolled her eyes.

"That was not a civil conversation! That was so... so flirty! It made me want to puke!" He yelled.

"What? That was not flirting! And since when do you care who I flirt with?"

Draco paused. "I... I don't. It was just annoying. Flirt with whoever you want. I don't care."

"Fine... whatever. Let's just finish studying..." She mumbled.

Ginny didn't sleep well that night. She thought about her family, who she missed, and her friends from Hogwarts, and most of all she thought about Draco. She took out her journal.

_I miss Mum and Dad. And Bill and Charlie and Fred and George and Percy and even Ron. I actually kind of miss his protection. It was annoying but I felt safe. Though Draco seems to be pretty damn protective. Since when does he care who I flirt with? And that wasn't even flirting! I think I heard something in the other room. I'm going to go see what it is._

_Ginny_

She got up and looked around. She went into the hallway, but there was nothing there either. She was about to go back to bed when she heard another noise. She followed it and realized it was coming from the bathroom. She knocked, but nobody replied. She knocked again, but there was still no reply. She opened the door to a strange sight. Draco Malfoy and her roommate Jess, who was half undressed, were on the floor kissing passionately. Ginny let out a small scream and slammed the door, extremely disturbed. They got themselves together, and quickly left the bathroom. Draco had a smirk on his face that Ginny desperately wanted to remove by any means necessary. Jess went back in bed and Draco left the room without even acknowledging Ginny. Ginny waited a little bit, thinking about her next action. She ran out of the room and caught up with Draco.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" She said angrily.

Draco just smirked.

"You yell at me for flirting, and I find you on the floor with my half naked roommate?!" She was yelling now.

He was still just smirking, and they were now standing in front of his room.

"Say something. I'm standing here yelling at you and all you do is smirk! What the bloo-"

Draco leaned into her and kissed her softly, surprising Ginny to the utmost extent, not just because he kissed her, but also because he was so gentle.

Draco ended the kiss, and walked into his room leaving Ginny standing there in complete shock.

A/N- Sorry that was so short! Finally they kissed! I hope you liked it nonetheless. Please review because that would be amazing of you. Okay, well I guess that's all.


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny had tried as hard as she could to avoid Draco at all means necessary

Ginny had tried as hard as she could to avoid Draco at all means necessary. She would sit on the other side of the room in Geometry, she would skip meals so as not to see him in the cafeteria, and she would even take the long ways to class to avoid confrontation in the hallway. But the more she tried to avoid him, the more she would think about him. Where is Draco? What is he doing? Why did he kiss me? Why is he so gorgeous? As much as she tried to block out all thoughts off him, he would always be on her mind. She had gone a good three days without any form of communication, but the luck stopped there.

Ginny quietly walked into geometry and slipped into her seat. She was the first one there. The class slowly filled up, and Draco was the last one to walk in.

"Alright class." The teacher announced. "We have a test tomorrow, so in order for us to get ready I'm going to pair up the better students in this class with the people who seem to be struggling."

Ginny got worried. What if I'm paired with Draco? What am I going to do?

"Valerie Elkins and James Shaw please pair up. Rebecca Wimbleton and Alicia Bernstein. Jessica Patterson and George Bleakley. Joseph Miller and Ginevra Weasley." Ginny stopped listening for her name and stood up to sit next to Joe. She had talked to him a few times before and he seemed pretty nice. She dropped her books down at the desk next to him.

"Okay, so..." She started, but before she knew it, all of his lunch came spewing out and onto the desk, narrowly missing her. Ginny quickly stood up, and tried hard to hold down her own lunch.

"I need two people to volunteer to walk him down to the nurse's." The teacher said, picking up the classroom phone, most likely to call the janitor.

"I will..." Ginny volunteered.

"Me too." She heard Draco say. She got up and helped Joe to his feet.

"Come on, Joe." She said in a quiet voice.

They walked out of the room and she heard Draco following quickly behind them. On the way down to the nurse's, they were silent. Ginny knocked on the infirmary door.

"Come in!" The nurse yelled from the other side of the door. Ginny twisted the knob and helped Joe inside.

"He threw up in math class." Ginny informed the nurse. The awkward situation made everything she said sound stupid.

"Okay darling. Thank you for bringing him here." The nurse smiled. She was old and small, with white hair. Ginny walked out and closed the door behind her. Draco was nowhere to be found, and honestly, Ginny was grateful.

She felt a pair of arms snake around her waist. She stopped moving completely and didn't even bother to look up. She knew who it was.

"Come on Gin." He whispered in her ear. It sent shivers up and down her spine. She didn't reply. "Stop avoiding me."

Ginny recollected herself. "I'm not avoiding you." She said, trying to ignore the feeling of his breath on her neck.

"Really? I think you are. I think you're avoiding me because you're afraid you might have feelings for me. Am I right Ginevra?" She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

She wiggled away from him. "No, Malfoy. You're not right." She said coldly, and continued walking down the hall. He followed her.

"Well you have no other reason for avoiding me. You were fine until I kissed you. And I know you. If you didn't like it you would've said something." He said all-knowingly.

Ginny had absolutely no response to that, mostly because it was all true. She thought for a moment. And then another moment. And then just one more...

He smirked. "I'm right, am I not?"

Ginny ignored him continued to walk down the hall, but he stood in front of her.

"Malfoy, would you please-" He kissed her passionately, for what seemed like forever. Ginny was paralyzed. The kiss ended and for a quick second, she wished it hadn't. But then all of those feelings went away. Her cheeks turned bright red (the curse of having red hair and freckles).

"I- I-" She stuttered as she tried to find words. Draco smirked and walked off before she had the nerve to say anything at all. She continued down the hallway on her back way to Geometry. This was one hell of a day...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ginny was in her room Friday night, with Julia, Jess, and Jenny.

"I'm glad we don't have school tomorrow..." Ginny smiled. After this long week, there was nothing that she needed more than this week off.

"You know, Gin. I'm surprised they didn't have weekends at your old school. I've never heard of that before." Jess said.

"Yeah, that's like totally bunk. I would just like die without weekends." Jenny smiled.

"My cousin lives in Britain and she has weekends." Julia peeked her head up from her history text book.

"Yeah..." Ginny quickly thought up a lie. "It was just our school. But we got extra breaks. So it evened out. What do you do on weekends anyway?"

"We could go to the mall..." Jess suggested, playing with the bracelets on her wrist.

"Oh my god! That would be sooo awesome!" Jenny got excited. "Gin, I've been just dying to go shopping with you. I mean, all of your clothes are so old."

"Yeah, I know." Ginny replied. "My family doesn't have all that much money."

"Aww! I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to offend." Jenny smiled.

"No, it's okay. I just can't really afford to buy a whole new wardrobe."

"No problem. I'll pay!" Jenny offered.

"Thanks Jenny, but I could never accept that."

"Really, my parents are like, millionaires. When's your birthday?" Julia asked.

"August eleventh." Ginny replied.

"It'll be like a really really late birthday present!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can pitch in too." Jess said. "My family's got shit loads of money."

"Ooh! This'll be so much fun! Tomorrow, we go shopping!" She grinned and dozed off to sleep in her silky pink pajamas.

Ginny woke up that morning with a great attitude. She pulled on a pair of old jeans and a dark red long sleeved shirt that was a hand-me-down from Ron.

"Yeah, this trip is like, definitely necessary." Jenny said, looking Ginny up and down and giggling a little.

Ginny had never seen anything like the mall before. It was full of people and it was loud and a bit overwhelming. The last time she had seen this many people crowded into one space was at Gilderoy Lockhart's book signing, and she almost died because of that. Thinking of this made her mind float to Harry, which made her mind float to Draco, which made her not want to think at all.

"Okay, I think we should start at the food court." Jess suggested.

"Ooh, good idea." Jenny smiled. Julia simply nodded.

Ginny got french fries and a hamburger from Burger King and sat down at a table with Julia, Jess, and Jenny.

"So where are we gonna go first?" Ginny asked.

"Hmm... American Eagle. Hollister..." Jenny began to name several stores.

"Nooo way. I don't think so." Jess gave Jenny a look. "How about Hot Topic and Zumiez?" She suggested. She named a few others.

"I have never heard of any of these stores..." Ginny laughed a little bit. "Why don't we go to one of Jenny's stores, and then one of Jess' stores, and you'll keep switching."

Jenny and Jess reluctantly nodded. They headed off to one of Jenny's stores first.

"Ooh, Gin! What about this?" She asked, holding up an extremely short plaid miniskirt.

"Okay..." Ginny looked curiously at the small skirt.

"Go try it on!" She smiled and pushed Ginny to the dressing rooms. Ginny pulled on the skirt, and looked down. The skirt barely reached mid thigh.

"It's a bit short!" Ginny shouted from the dressing room.

"Come out here and let me see." Jenny said.

"Uh, no thank you." Ginny replied.

"Come on, please?" Jenny begged. Ginny sighed and stepped out of the dressing room. A huge smile formed on Jenny's face.

"Jess, Julia! Come here!" She shouted excitedly. Julia gave a little smile. Even Jess smiled a bit.

"Gin, you look amazing!" Jenny exclaimed. They bought two miniskirts, and left the store. Ginny still felt weird that the girls were paying for her clothes. Next they went to one of Jess' stores. Ginny bought three teeshirts and a pair of black jeans, which all the girls agreed flattered her barely existent butt. Ginny laughed at that a bit. They switched back and forth and by the end of the shopping trip she had about six pairs of jeans, three miniskirts, four teeshirts, two hoodies, two sweaters, two long sleeved shirts, and three new pairs of shoes.

"Are we done yet?!" Ginny asked.

"Almost." Jess smiled. "We just have one more little thing to do." Jess made Ginny close her eyes, and when she was finally aloud to open them, she saw a large amount of bras and underwear.

"Uh..." Ginny replied awkwardly. "Is this necessary?"

"Yes!" Jess and Jenny simultaneously.

"Here try this on." Jenny said, throwing Ginny a bright pink bra with yellow polka dots.

"And this!" Jess threw her a black one with red skulls.

Julia was standing there silently, and Ginny didn't think she was having too much fun.

Someone threw Ginny a yellow one with orange flowers. Ginny tried it on and looked in the mirror.

"Gin, come out here!" Jess yelled from outside the door.

Ginny sighed, and walked out of the dressing room. Jess and Jenny smiled.

"Gin you look great! What the hell were you wearing before?" Jess asked. Ginny pulled out a ratty grey sports bra.

Jess laughed. "No wonder you had no curves."

It wasn't exactly Ginny's best day ever, but it sure did help take her mind off of Draco Malfoy...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Draco Malfoy was NOT stalking Ginevra Weasley. He just happened to overhear her talking about going to the mall, and decided that it sounded like a good idea. And when he happened to see her walk into Victoria's Secret, he couldn't help but go look and see what they were up to... and when he happened to see her walk out in very revealing very flattering apparel, it was only just a funny coincidence. Although, Ginny didn't seem to think so.

"Draco!" She yelled, running into the dressing room. She came back out fully dressed, and angrier than ever. "Malfoy what the hell is your problem!"

Even, though he knew this wasn't the time, Draco couldn't help but smirk. "I don't seem to be the one with the problem, Ginevra. You're the one who was almost naked in the middle of a store full of strangers."

She blushed a bit. "What are you doing here anyway, stalking me?"

Draco paused, thinking of a response. "Don't think so highly of yourself Weaslette. Why would I waste my time following you around?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and grunted, clearly annoyed with the current conversation. With that Ginny grabbed the bras and underwear and walked over to the counter. Jess and Jenny paid, and they quickly left the store.

Draco thought about what his next move would be. Then, as if on impulse alone, he chased through the crowd of people to find Ginny. He ran up behind her, and spun her around to face him. He pulled her into him and kissed her passionately. The kiss was intense and spoke better than words, saying he was sorry and wrong and confused and most of all it said that he truly and honestly cared about her. And finally, she kissed him back in front of Jess, Jenny, Julia, and everyone else in the mall that wanted to see (or didn't want to for that matter, Draco and Ginny could really care less).

A/N- I don't know if I like this chapter or not sooo maybe you should tell me what you think of it... by oh I don't know... reviewing?! ) Pleeeeease? Okay... well... there it is. ) So review if you want me to be happy. Sorry, I know that one took a little while, so I made it longer than usual.


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny was completely dazed. She felt like she was spinning, as if she was high on Draco, his scent, his touch, his face, his kiss. She looked up into his eyes, and realized what she had done. She had done the unthinkable. She had kissed Draco Malfoy. Her eyes widened in fear, and she pushed herself away from him and hurried to the nearest exit of the mall.

What had she done?! She hadn't, _couldn't_ have kissed him, but… she did. She did kiss Draco Malfoy, and she did enjoy it. Never again though, no matter what she wanted, was she ever to kiss Draco again. After all he'd done to her family! Yet, what exactly had he done? I mean, he'd tormented them, sure, but they'd tormented him right back. Was it because he was a Slytherin and they were Gryffindors? Is that the only reason? Was it because of his father? Ginny knew more than well that you cannot judge a person solely based on who their parents are, but Draco was a Malfoy, and in the wizarding world, last names meant more that you could imagine. Although, Draco didn't seem to mind, did he? Or did he want to be with Ginny just in spite of his father?

And there she went, over thinking everything again. Ginny groaned and snapped back into reality. She looked around, realizing that she had wandered into an unfamiliar area. She looked around, but the mall was nowhere in sight. She heard laughter from somewhere close, but she didn't know exactly where.

"Draco?" Ginny called. "Jess, Julia, Jenny!" She heard the laughter again, this time closer than before. She looked around frantically and felt her stomach flip. She knew the people were close behind, but before she had time to turn around they grabbed her by the arm. She screamed and attempted to free herself of their grasp. She heard them laughing and looked up to realize that it was Fred and George. She let out a long, heavy breath.

"You guys!" She yelled and couldn't help but let out a laugh at her brothers' goofy grins.

"What?" Fred asked innocently.

"We wanted to come and visit our lovely baby sister." George replied

"Is that too much to ask for?"

"We missed you ever so much."

"Thought we'd say hello."

"Do you mind?"

"If we're really such a bother…"

"Then we'll just go."

Ginny laughed at the twins. "No, no. You frightened the bloody hell out of me though. I've missed you so much! What's been up at home? How's mum and dad? And Ron? You know, he's so annoying sometimes, but now that I never see him I really do miss him. Kind of… Oh, and-"

She was cut off by the sound of someone shouting her name.

"Ginny?! Gin, where are you?!" Draco rounded the corner and greeted her with a pleasant smile.

"Gin, why…" His voice trailed off when he recognized the twins.

"Ginny…" Fred glared angrily at the blonde boy in front of him.

"Why is this scum…" George continued.

"Looking for you…"

"And calling you our nickname for you?"

"Nicknames are signs of friendship."

"Are you two friends?"

"Gin, is that git your friend?"

Ginny sighed and thought carefully of what she would say next.

"Yes." She responded slowly. "Draco Malfoy. Is. My. Friend."

"But Gin!" Fred protested.

"He's a repulsive…"

"Slimy little git!"

"No. He's my friend." Ginny replied.

Draco smirked. "That's right." He said, slinging an arm around Ginny's shoulder. "Me and Weas- Ginevra, we're the best of buds."

"Malfoy…" Fred warned.

"If you don't get your filthy arm…"

"Off of my baby sister…"

"I will remove it myself!"

Draco chuckled, but before the twins could respond, Ginny butted in.

"No, you guys. He really is my… friend." Ginny said reluctantly.

"Ginny…" George glared angrily at Draco.

"Are you choosing…"

"This arse…"

"Over your own family?!"

"What?! No, not at all. How could you say that?"

"You know how we feel about Malfoys."

"Give it a rest guys! Here, I'll show you around."

Fred and George sighed, but continued on their way.

"Next time your crazy brothers decide they want to visit you and remove my body parts, could you warn me?" Draco muttered to Ginny when the twins were out of earshot.

"You know, I would have if it hadn't been a surprise visit…"

--

The weekend came to an end and, much to Ginny's dismay Fred and George had to take their leave.

"I'll miss you so much! Send everyone my love!"

" 'Course Gin!" George said, kissing her on the cheek.

"We'll miss you!" Fred said, hugging her tightly and lifting her off the ground. And with that, they left the school and headed back to Hogwarts. Which made Ginny wonder how they'd gotten here. She looked up to see a flying car disappear into the sky out of the corner of her eye. She chuckled and rolled her eyes. She began to head back to the dorm, when she decided to go visit Draco. She knocked on the door. His roommate answered.

"Hey Brendan. Is Draco here?" She asked.

"Hey, Ginny. Nah, he went to the library. Wanna come in and wait for him?"

Ginny hesitated. "Why not?" She laughed and sat down on his bed, pulling out her newest book, Twilight, from her bag.

He sat down next to her. "What are you reading?" He asked politely.

"A book." He laughed, and Ginny realized the stupidity of her comment.

"About vampires… A book about vampires."

"Kinda scary huh?" He asked, leaning closer to her. Ginny giggled awkwardly.

"Yeah, I guess…"

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled, continuously moving closer. Ginny coughed awkwardly, and before she could pull away, he leaned in and kissed her.

Ginny widened her eyes and tried to push him away but he only held her tighter. She struggled harder and harder but he refused to let her go. She grunted into the kiss and bit his tongue as hard as she could. He yelped and pushed her away, before seeing an appalled Draco standing in the doorway staring in disbelief.

She stood up, recollected herself, and angrily, forcefully, slapped Brendan in the face. She gathered her stuff and pushed past Draco, who was standing in the doorway.

She walked to her room and sat on her bed, continuing with her impossible geometry homework, trying her very hardest to forget everything that had just happened.

A/N: I know I know. I am a bad, bad little fanfiction writer and deserve to be sent to bed with no supper. I apologize for the wait, and I promise I will get another one up soon! Thank you! Now who here loves cookies? If you review, I will give you all of the virtual cookies you can eat! So… please please please? I will love you foreber and eber, so Tommy Pickles say. Thank you for your time!

Noli


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- I've decided that this story needs a plot twist because I don't like it anymore. So the next few chapters will be me throwing some suspense in there I guess. ;)

"Crap!" Ginny stormed down the hall.

"Bloody hell!" She hit a wall. She hadn't been this upset since Ron had eaten all of the chocolate frogs out of her stocking when she was nine. And really, she wasn't easily upset. This was maddening. She was seeing red. She was going to scream.

She stormed to her room. That's it. That. Is. It. She was getting out of here, and she was doing it now. She ran to her room and started furiously throwing her clothes back into her trunk. Stupid muggles! Why do they always cause stupid drama!

She didn't even hear the door open.

"Ginny? Ginny, whoa. What are you doing?" She heard a quiet voice say.

"I'm leaving!"

"… Why?"

"Because. This place sucks. Everything sucks. Nothing makes any sense."

"Jeez Gin, overreacting a bit, aren't you?"

"No, Julia, I'm not!"

"Would you calm down? You're acting like the star of 90210 or something."

Ginny stopped for a moment. "1234 what?"

Julia laughed. "You know, like a soap opera."

In all reality, Ginny didn't know. "Oh, right, yeah, sure…"

And before Ginny knew it, she'd calmed down.

"Hey, uh, Gin… Do you want to like, hang out tomorrow? I've got nothing better to do, and I figured it would be fun."

She smiled at Julia. "Yeah, that'd be great."

"Okay, well, I'm meeting my Biology group in the library, so see you later."

Damn City Honors.

Damn no magic outside of school.

Damn the ministry.

Damn stupid American boys.

Damn her family.

Damn Draco Bloody Malfoy.

Damn everything.

Ginny decided to take a walk.

It was a nice day. Not too cold, but just cold enough.

All she needed was a nice walk.

Walks are great.

Walks calm anybody down.

You really can't go wrong with walks.

They're peaceful, like you're lost in your own little-

OOF!

What the hell?

She had bumped into a scraggly guy, tall and lanky, with wire-rimmed glasses similar to Harry's. He seemed to be a little older than her, a "junior" or "senior" maybe.

"Sorry, sorry" He mumbled.

"No, s'fine…" Ginny mumbled back.

"Are you… are you British?"

Ginny laughed and nodded. "Its that obvious is it?"

He laughed back. He seemed to be staring peculiarly at her chest. Ginny, feeling kind of awkward all of a sudden, folded her arms across it.

He realized what she was thinking, and immediately explained himself.

"What's that emblem on your scarf?" He asked.

Ginny had only just remembered that she'd been wearing her Gryffindor scarf.

"Oh, uhh… it's from my old school."

"It looks really familiar…" He racked his brain. "Holy shit! I know that! You, you're from Hogwarts! You're a wit- " Ginny put a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh! Quiet down, would you? We can't have the whole school knowing! No one can know! Wait… How did you know?"

"My sister's a muggle-born."

"Oh… I… Wow. Okay. Umm… Don't err- tell anyone… please?" She mumbled. She saw a glint of mischievousness in the boy's eyes, but it went away in a flash.

"Yeah, okay."

Ginny turned around and walked back to the dorms. She'd made it two months in this place. Only three more to go…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco was upset. And Malfoys you see, they don't get upset. They get angry. They get furious. They do NOT get upset. Ever. So what was this unfamiliar emotion?

Damn City Honors.

Damn no magic outside of school.

Damn the ministry.

Damn stupid roommates.

Damn his father.

Damn Ginevra Bloody Weasley.

Damn everything.

Draco decided to take a walk.

It was a nice day. Not too cold, but just cold enough.

All he needed was a nice walk.

Walks are great.

Walks calm anybody down.

You really can't go wrong with walks.

They're peaceful, like you're lost in your own little-

OOF!

What the hell?

He bumped into a tall lean girl, with short auburn hair and bright blue eyes. She looked a bit older than him. Probably what would be a sixth or seventh year.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She smiled at him. She was kind of cute in a way.

"No, its perfectly alright." He threw a charming smile her way.

She giggled. "You're British aren't you?"

"Its that obvious is it?" He smirked.

She giggled again. She seemed to be staring peculiarly at his chest.

"What's that emblem on your scarf?" She asked.

Draco had only just remembered that he'd been wearing his Slytherin scarf.

"Oh, uh… it's from my old school."

"It looks really familiar…" She racked her brain. "Oh my… you're from Hogwarts aren't you?!"

"Shhh! You can't go around shouting about such things! How do you even know what Hogwarts is anyway?

"My brother's a muggle-born."

That seemed to make sense. "Okay… well, you have to promise me you won't tell a soul that I'm here. Okay?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Well, see ya around." He winked at her and continued on his way.

Draco turned around and walked back to the dorms. He'd made it two months in this place. Only three more to go…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ginny did not like this crazy muggle school. She did not like it one bit. She had a lot of friends at Hogwarts. She hardly had any here. She didn't remember any guys just coming up to her and kissing her.

This was beginning to get ridiculous.

Some things needed to change around here.

And she knew just how to do it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco decided that there was just too much drama at this darn muggle school. Was it like this at Hogwarts? Not that he remembered, but no one cared to bother him with petty stuff such as this.

He was the Slytherin Prince there.

Here he was just some weird extremely attractive British bloke.

He was sooo much more than that.

And these idiotic muggles were about to find out just that…

A/N- ohhh lovely readers! I apologize greatly for such a ridiculously long wait. I would like to have some magnificent excuse about how I was in Africa building houses for the poor and had no Internet, but that's not true. It was really just a mix of writers' block and business. I'm terribly sorry. Does anyone see anything fishy going on here? I know I do! I know I don't deserve it, but please oh please review! Thank you lovely readers.


End file.
